Farewell
by TheLastShiningStar
Summary: Kagome gets hurt in the battle against Naraku. She dies, but then she wakes up to be found by Sesshoumaru. He doesn't recognize her and later she finds out she is in another reality where nothing is the same and nothing seems to be impossible to happen.
1. Farewell

I don't own Inuyasha

This story is just an experiment with undecided pairing or storyline and as I already said in the summary, nothing is impossible to happen. I wanted to try something and because I'm stuck on my other stories, I thought that maybe this kind of challenge could help me to make my brain start working XD. Can you guess what kind of challenge am I talking about? ;). Either way, enjoy! :)

(Also, I'm free to any of your suggestions, either if it is something you want to happen or someone to be added here. It can be anything and anyone (from Inuyasha series) and I'll do my best to put it in somehow.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 01 - Farewell<strong>

This is it. The end of my days. I can faintly hear the movements around me as my friends are trying to help me, to ease my pain, to wake me up. I can hear them calling my name, but I don't respond. They still think they can bring me back to life. I know it's not possible. It's already too late.

How could things change so quickly? Not so long ago I was just an ordinary girl. Now I am dying here, far from my home, in the middle of the battle field, 500 years back in the past. I can feel the small stones poking in my back and the grass tickling on my skin, as if even the nature was trying to wake me up.

A small hand touched my cheek. Shippo. Poor little boy. He was always like son to me. He lost his father and now he is loosing me too, but I know Inuyasha and the others will take care of him. I feel something wet fall on my face. He is crying. How I wish to comfort him, but I can't. My body is still and I can't even open my eyes to look at him for the last time.

Nothing can be done anymore but my friends are still trying. I want to tell them to stop, but no words are coming out. It will be soon. Just a little longer and I won't be even able to hear them. My hearing is already fading, but it's not down completely yet.

Kikyo placed her hand on my forehead. I know it's her, I can tell. She joined us a few weeks ago in order to destroy Naraku. There was quite tense atmosphere in our group at first, but she was really big help and soon everyone accepted her. I wonder what is she doing. Is she trying to help me somehow?

Yet, I know even she doesn't have enough powers to bring me back. She must know it too. Maybe she is just doing it to put the others at ease. They still don't want to accept the truth, but she never had problem with that. Even when we got along, I still felt she's been sometimes acting coldly towards me.

Our relationship was more about the acceptance of each other than about friendship. We were too similar and yet too different, all at the same time. She was always the better, the more powerful, the first one. I was just her replica. Poor imitation of her greatness.

Unaware of my real feelings, she probably thinks that I hate her. When she started to travel with us, Inuyasha made it clear he was choosing her and not me. I thought I would feel jealous, but I felt nothing like that. I still don't. It was then when I realized it wasn't Inuyasha whom I really love.

For all the months we were on this journey together, I've been misunderstanding my real emotions for feelings towards Inuyasha. It was relief when I realized this, but also I felt sad, because I knew the one I really loved would never return my feelings I held for him.

Over and over, no matter how many times I'm thinking about this, it's always the same. Always the same sadness overcomes me, but I can't let it happen now. I don't want to die with the feeling of sadness. That's not right. My life wasn't sad. It was hard sometimes, but I was happy, so even my last thoughts should be happy.

Rise and fall. From an ordinary school girl, to the hero of the people in this era. Then, back to the ashes like any other living being. I have no reason to be ashamed to be in this state. It was probably meant to be, just like me coming to this time in the first place.

After all, I was killed by Naraku. Yeah, I _can_ say _I was_. I am still conscious, but it won't take long. Naraku was our enemy, and he was threatening our lives practically all the time. It's a wonder I wasn't killed sooner.

Luck was probably standing by my side all these times. All the time, until now. This was the final battle and I know he was defeated. The others wouldn't be able to take care of me if he was still alive. Maybe it was meant to be, for us two to die at the same time.

Light and darkness. Two opposites, but one cannot exist without the other. It's a delicate balance, which can be easily broken and it's up on to us to not let that happen. There was probably just too much darkness in Naraku and when he died, it had to be counterweighted by selecting someone from the side of light and it just happened to be me.

Yearning for eternal life. That's what most people do, but for what? What's the meaning of life if it never ends? Can a person really be happy like that? Wouldn't the living be changed to just simple surviving? Is there really any perspective or purpose if there's no end?

Of course, when we die, we're leaving a lot of beautiful things behind. I don't want to leave these things. I also know that my death will make a lot of people sad, but who said there won't be any good things in the afterlife? Maybe there will be nothing, but maybe it will be even better there.

Uncertainty is creeping deeper and deeper in my mind, but strangely, I'm not afraid. I don't know what is waiting for me on the other side, but I'm going to accept it with open arms. My father might come to meet me on my way there. That's right, he'll surely come for me and will guide me in the afterlife. I will see him again and we will be together forever and when the time comes, we will welcome our friends and family, when they finish their journey as well.

Ready to go. But am I really? I'm not afraid, but there was so many things I wanted to do in my life. I never thought I would die so soon, but at least, my friends are here with me. I can't hear them anymore. I can't feel anything either. It's coming.

Rest in peace. That's what is often craved on the gravestones. I wonder what will be on mine.

Energy is leaving me, even the last bits I somehow kept until now.

Voice in the distance is calling me.

In the direction of that voice I can see the light.

Everything around me is changing.

Waiting is over.

So this is the end. Farewell my friends. Don't cry for me. This is how it was supposed to be, there's no need to be sad. I'll be always with you in your hearts.


	2. An Angel

Partly thanks to the encouraging reviews I've got and partly because I really took a liking to this story, I decided to continue :). Thanks for reading and reviewing ;).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 02 - An Angel<br>**

An angel. They really do exist. But my body feels numb. Is that alright? If I'm dead, I shouldn't feel like this. Well, that's at least my guess, maybe I'm wrong. My vision is getting clearer and I can see it's not an angel who's standing in front of me. It's someone even more unexpected. I sit up and look around myself. If _he_ is here, then the others should be here as well.

"No one else is here." He states and I look at him. "Did you travel with someone?" He asks almost as if he really cares.

_Of course I travel with someone, with your brother namely. Why do you need to ask? This is not our first encounter._ But even though I intended to say it aloud, no words came out. My throat was sore and all I managed was to open my mouth and then close it, just like a fish.

This is not right. What happened? Sesshoumaru doesn't seem to recognize me. I cannot talk. And the strangest thing, I should be dead. I died. I was killed by Naraku, so why am I here? Why am I alive? Why is Sesshoumaru here and not my friends? Is it all just illusion? Is someone playing tricks with my mind?

He offers me his hand to help me to stand up and that shocks me in more than just one way. I'm completely stunned and I'm just staring at him with my mouth slightly open.

Even that action itself was shocking enough, but it also revealed another certain detail. He offered me his left hand, but I know that last time we've met he had only his right hand. His left one was cut off by Inuyasha. How did it grow back?

Reluctantly I accept his offer and he pulls me up to my feet. There's no strength in my feet though and if he wasn't holding me, I would certainly fall back on the ground. Slowly I'm taking control over my body and soon I'm able to stand on my own.

"Can you walk?" He asks. I'm trying to ignore his unusual attitude towards me and I take a step forward. I lose my balance immediately and the only thing saving me from falling all the way is his quick reaction. He catches me and I go limp in his hands, no longer able to gather any strength to do anything else.

He lifts me up and carries me somewhere in his arms. I bury my face into his fluffy fur and the tiredness soon reaches me and I fall asleep, curled in his arms, trusting him completely about wherever he wants to take me.

All my friends are standing around me, smiling widely. The atmosphere is calm and peaceful. I want to hug each one of them, but my body isn't listening to my commands. They wave with their hands and then turn around, leaving. I want to follow them, but I can't and then, I snap out of it and I find myself lying on the ground in a cave: Fire cracking close enough to me so I would be warm, but far enough so I wouldn't get burned. Sesshoumaru is sitting beside me, closer to the entrance, guarding me in my sleep.

Pain! Such a strong pain suddenly flows throughout my whole body and I curl into the ball in futile effort to ease that pain. My body is shivering, I don't know what's going on with me. I notice _him_ to look at me curiously and then everything goes black.

The pictures in my head appear again. I don't know anymore what's real and what's just a dream. This time I see Naraku in front of me. It's the moment just before the deathblow which caused my death. Can I really still think about it like this? I'm not dead anymore, am I?

Everything is so strange, so confusing. I open my eyes and I see we are walking again. I wonder what caused that pain, but hopefully it won't return again.

Resting in his arms I'm trying to think about what happened. Nothing makes sense. I don't know why am I alive. I don't know why is Sesshoumaru taking care of me or why doesn't he recognize me. I don't know where are my friends. I don't know where are we going or how long it will take.

"Flying would be faster." I mumble under my breath. My voice sounds strange. It's harsh and the talking itself hurts. But at least I _can_ talk. I'm not mute, that's a good sign. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to talk at all. This way I just need some time to recover and everything will be fine.

"Of course, but humans usually aren't comfortable with that kind of transportation. I didn't want to make you feel uneasy." He was looking down at me, but kept on walking in his steady pace.

Really, there is something terribly wrong here. Not only I somehow rose up from the dead, but Sesshoumaru just confessed he isn't flying with me just because it would make me feel uncomfortable.

"Don't worry about me. I don't mind flying at all. As long as you don't drop me, it's fine with me." I whisper. Whispering doesn't hurt so much and I know he can hear me. "By the way, where are we heading?" I ask and this time he stops, almost piercing me with his stare. It's not a hateful glare I would expect him to give me, rather curious and maybe a little amused would be the right description of his expression.

"Eventually you'll find out on your own. Now that I know you can speak, what's your name?" I'm staring at him with wide eyes. I know I do, and that it's not appropriate, but I can't help it. Did he really just asked me what's my name?

Ready to answer him, at the last moment I think it over and decide for another way. I still don't know what's going on here and I want answers too. By asking for my name he purposely changed the topic of our conversation. I'm not going to let him win this.

"Tell me where are we heading and I'll tell you my name." I challenge him. He smiles and without any answer he rises in the air, flying towards our destination. Wherever or whatever it is.

Using all my strength I managed to gather during my sleep, I'm clutching on his clothes with my hands tightly. I didn't lie when I was saying I don't mind flying but he should have warned me before taking off. After a few moments I relax.

Peering over my shoulder, I'm watching the land beneath us. It seems to be same, but at the same time I feel it's different somehow. I don't know where is this feeling coming from, but it's strong. Maybe it's just that Naraku isn't here anymore. Yeah, that must be it.

In the river beneath us I can see a few children playing there. We're not flying that high. I wonder why. The children look up and then are waving to us with a lot of enthusiasm. Sesshoumaru nods his head towards them and we continue on our way. I have no idea how the children could see his nod, but right after that, they returned back to their games.

Once we completely passed them, I look at Sesshoumaru questioningly. Even if the kids were waving to him, it still doesn't explain why he responded.

"Are they Rin's friends or something, that you responded to their waving?" I ask. That's the only thing I can think of. What other reason could he have? Though, he acts differently even to myself. I'm missing something. Something important.

"Never heard that name. Those kids always greet me, it's a matter of decency to greet them back. I don't know if some of them is called Rin." I'm speechless for a few seconds. When I snap out of it, I completely forget about my disability and shout back.

"Don't you know who Rin is? You can't be serious!" My throat hurts, but I pay it no attention. How can he not know Rin? That's not only strange, that's just wrong. Maybe he's just pretending, or could he really forget about her?

Ridiculous. There's just no way I'm going to accept this. I must make him remember. She needs him. I have no idea why he took her in his care in the first place, but I know he always cared about her more than about anyone else. He must know her.

"As I already said, I never heard that name." He states evenly. "Is she someone important?" He asks then. At least I raised his interest, but he definitely doesn't pretend anything. He really doesn't know her.

Great! That's just great! What could make _Sesshoumaru_ forget about the most important person in his life?

It's like as if with each one question asked, a few more appeared. I hope that I will get answers at least for some of my questions, when we reach the place we're going to. But according to my experiences until now, I'm afraid that in the end there will be only more to ask.

"No." I say with sigh. If he really doesn't know her, how can I explain him what makes her so important? I don't know it, he's the only one who knows. We start to descend and I look in front of us. There's a huge fortress there. This must be where he lives.

Gates are reaching high. They are made from some dark wood with a lot of engravings in it. From the first sight I can tell it must have been really expensive. And it's just the gate. I can't imagine what's waiting inside. One thing surprised me a little though. Number of guards:

0

Why there are no guards? Is he so confident of his own skills or is there just no need for them at all? We are walking towards the gates, Sesshoumaru still carrying me. I feel a little stronger after the rest, but still not enough to fight to being put on the ground and walk by myself. I know I would be either too slow or I would fall right away, just like the first time. I don't want to cause him more troubles than I already do.

Only one servant greets us at the gates, when we come closer. He opens it respectfully and lets us in. No words are said, just a decent nod from one to the other.

Lots of people are passing us as we are walking through the corridors. Strangely, everyone seems to accept my presence with no trouble. As I pay more attention to those passing around us, I notice one surprising thing. Most of them are half-demons!

For a while I don't even want to believe it. Sesshoumaru has in his palace half-demons? He hates Inuyasha, or at least I always thought so. After all, he made it quite clear, so why is he keeping other half-demons here?

Even if it was just one it would be strange, but there's a lot of them. I don't think I would be even able to count them all if I tried.

No. This isn't right. Not that I don't like the idea that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha could get along, but this is just wrong. Terribly wrong. For someone like Sesshoumaru to be surrounded by half-demons like this, with him obviously not caring about it at all.

0 – That's what I would answer if someone asked me just a few days ago, how high possibility is for any half-demon to get close to Sesshoumaru without getting themselves killed. What other surprises are expecting me here?

"Great you're back brother." A familiar voice suddenly comes from behind us. Sesshoumaru turns around and the voice continues. "Who's that girl?" My eyes widen. Even Inuyasha doesn't recognize me? What's going on here? And what's the clothing he's wearing? It's the same type of clothing Sesshoumaru wears, maybe just richer if that's even possible.

"Inuyasha, nice to see you too. I don't know who's this girl. I found her unconscious in the middle of the forest and when she woke up, she refused to tell her name. She is pretty interesting though." Inuyasha chuckles at Sesshoumaru's explanation and looks at me.

"Raising my brother's interest is really rare, you should be grateful girl." He winks and then turns back at Sesshoumaru.

"Let her rest for a while, she looks exhausted." He starts and I'm just staring at their interaction. "Use whatever room you find suitable for her. We can talk later." Sesshoumaru nods and Inuyasha walks away until he disappears after taking a turn to some side corridor. I'm completely stunned. Why did this conversation give me the feeling that Inuyasha is the one in charge here?


	3. Lord Of The West

**Chapter 03 – Lord Of The West**

Nearly three days I've been in this castle already and now I feel much better. I have no trouble at all with talking anymore and even my body regained it's strength so I've been using it mostly for visiting the gardens. I had a few talks with Inuyasha, though they were short and it were usually just questions from his side and answers from my side.

Even though I told him my name, there was still no recognition. The same for Sesshoumaru. I didn't meet anyone else who could know me here.

X-times the thought about what happened entered my mind, but I know asking anyone wouldn't work.

This reality, or whatever it is, is completely different from what I know, but for the others, this is how it should be. So how could they know that there's even some other possibility, and moreover, how could they know how to change _this_ back to the reality I know?

This time of year the flowers in the garden are in full bloom and it looks really great. It also has some kind of calming effect on me. I sit down under one of the many trees in here and close my eyes. The silence is really nice and it makes me forget about what kind of trouble I got myself into.

"Inuyasha wants to talk with you." I open my eyes and see Sesshoumaru standing in front of me. I still can't get used to the fact that in this reality, Inuyasha is the Lord of the West and Sesshoumaru is just his... protector? I'm not sure if that is the right word. I still don't get a lot of things about how it works here.

"Me?" I ask stupidly.

"Either you or there is some other Kagome living here." He mocks me. That's also strange. Sesshoumaru actually shows his emotions and moods. Not all the time, but when we are alone, I have the feeling that it's more often.

Not that I would mind. It's nice in a way, but also very strange. I think this is also a matter of getting used to. I stand up and follow him as he leads me through the palace. It's a maze, not a palace, so I'm really glad that Sesshoumaru doesn't mind leading me through it.

After a while we reach the meeting room where Inuyasha accepts all his visitors. Sesshoumaru opens the door and lets me in, then he himself disappears somewhere. I realized after my first coming in this room that knocking isn't necessary at all.

Really, living in demon's palace can be quite hard for ordinary human. They usually know about someone coming to visit them long before the person actually reaches their door, so it didn't happen only once that someone just stormed into my room thinking that I must already know about them.

As every time before I just walk to the chair and sit down. The only time I was hesitant was when I was here for the first time. Then it was explained to me that sitting down on any chair you find suitable is normal. Inuyasha actually watched me quite surprised when for the first time I was just standing at the door waiting for anyone to tell me what should I do.

"Kagome, I'm glad to see you. How do you feel today?" He asks and I smile. This is actually what he asks every time. Inuyasha is really nice to me here. I guess here I wouldn't need the beads of subjugation at all.

Unless he would be too nice. Sometimes his lord-like attitude really drives me crazy. It just isn't like him to act all well-mannered and caring on his own, without anyone forcing him to it.

"It's much better, thank you." I say with smile. I have nothing else to say.

"Sesshoumaru told me you're spending a lot of time alone, usually in the gardens." He points out diplomatically, not forcing me to answer, but clearly expecting it.

"Good to know he's stalking me." I frown and Inuyasha raises his eyebrows.

"Obviously you don't realize that he just cares about your well-being." He corrects me and I sigh.

"I know that, this is all just too confusing for me and I don't know how to deal with it." I explain and he nods.

"Now that brings me to what I wanted to talk about. Last time you promised to tell me something more about yourself and where are you from." I look into his eyes. They are the same eyes I know, but they are also different. More mature maybe, wiser, happier.

"Great, and I really hoped I would be able to avoid this talk." I let out and he watches me with smile on his face and with interest in his eyes.

This really feels as if I'm some kind of animal in the zoo and he's the visitor coming there. Well, I can't blame him, he must think I am really weird, just like everyone else in here.

Only my clothes would be strange enough for them, but I already know I'm even acting a lot out of standards of this era, or this reality. I realize that there is something he should know about me before he finds out on his own. Until now it didn't occur to me because I've been thinking about it as about natural thing.

"Maybe I _should_ tell you one thing about me, now that I think about it." I make a short pause before I continue. "I'm a priestess." His eyes widen and this time it's me who watches him with interest.

"A priestess?" He asks almost horrified. "Did you come here to kill us?" He looks at me suspiciously.

"Kill you? Why? You helped me. I have no reason to do something like that." I'm trying to assure him, but it doesn't seem to work.

"Even though I'm a half-demon and my brother a full-demon?" He continues and I sigh.

"How does it matter?" I ask seriously, but he just raises his eyebrow.

"Is it really such a big deal? Among my friends there are demons and half-demons as well as humans. I really don't care about this stuff, as long as someone doesn't want to attack me." I explain and this time it seems to convince him a little.

"So you're saying you're not here on someone's request?" He asks anyway and I almost growl. He is still as stubborn as always.

"As if I didn't tell you that already. First thing I remember since I came here is Sesshoumaru finding me in the forest, and even that isn't very clear because I was in really bad state. I have no idea how did I get there and I certainly didn't meet anyone else other than Sesshoumaru and people in this castle. So tell me how could I be sent here by someone?" I stand up looking angrily down at him.

Panic overcomes me as I remember his status in this reality. He looks up at me surprised. I know he has complete control over my destiny as long as I'm here and so I decide to try to save the situation.

"Please, forgive me. I didn't mean to yell at you." I sit back on the chair and look down on the ground. He reaches with his hand towards me and taking my chin into his hold, he raises my head to make me look at him. He is smiling.

"Easy, if you really aren't here to kill us, then you're still under my protection. To be honest, this your little outburst was quite amusing." He smirks and I frown.

"Are you trying to tell me that you was actually enjoying it?" I glare at him. He just smirks and I stand up angrily and storm out from the room without saying a word. If he finds me amusing, then he can be amused by my back turned at him.

Running through the corridors I soon find myself completely lost. I don't recall the place I'm in and I don't have any idea about the direction I should go to. I still choose some way hoping that sooner or later I would end up somewhere where I would recognize it.

Another corner and still nothing. There isn't even anyone for me to ask about the right direction. Where is everyone? Did I end up in some unused part of the palace? But they must know I'm here, why doesn't anyone come to help me?

Not wanting to think about how I feel abandoned and a little scared, I keep going somewhere at steady pace, not looking back. If I go still in the same direction, I must find some way out, right? After a while I feel I'm just going deeper and deeper. The corridors are darker and in the end, I stop.

Closing my eyes, I try to calm myself down. My heart beats rapidly and I can't stop it. I feel as if the walls are closing on me. I never had a single problem with claustrophobia, but now I'm really starting to freak out.

Everything seems to be darkening around me. I can't breath. I'm not even sure if I'm doing it right. I'm too scared to think about it properly. I'm alone. Somewhere deep in the castle. I don't know what to do. I can't even find my voice. Please, someone help me. I'm here, scared to death. Help! Someone! Anyone! Help!

* * *

><p>Can you tell who's going to find her? The hint is <em>somewhere<em> in this chapter ;).


	4. Friend Or Foe?

**Chapter 04 – Friend Or Foe?**

I am standing in the dark corridor, already loosing my hope that someone will find me. The silence is starting to be unbearable and I have no idea what I should do.

The hope returns tome when I see a silhouette coming towards me. I can't see who it is, but I don't mind. I'm just glad that someone finally found me and can lead me out of this place. Though, my happiness quickly flows away, when I see the face of my savior.

_He can't be here, can he?_ Now I'm really terrified. Maybe it would be better if no one found me at all, than to be found by him.

"Interesting. So it's really you." He smirks and I'm completely stunned. Until now I hoped that he wouldn't know me, just like everyone else in this reality, but now I know it's really him.

"Naraku." I breath out, frightened. "What do you want? Why are you here?" I ask. He takes a step closer to me and I instinctively take a step back. He smirks, but surprisingly stops.

"Kagome, right?" He more states than asks and I nod hesitantly, not knowing what should I expect.

"If you want to get out of here, then follow me." He adds, completely surprising me by that. He turns around, walking away, not caring if I follow him or not. I don't want to stay in this place any longer and for now he is my only chance how to leave, hopefully safely, so I follow him.

"Why are you helping me?" I ask after a while of silent walking. He just looks at me shortly, before he focuses on the path in front of us again. Just when I conclude that he won't tell me anything, he starts.

"If you didn't notice yet, the things here are working differently. As long as I don't know everything about the local customs, the best thing to do is to blend in and watch. That also means that I cannot do anything radical until I can be sure about what reactions it will cause from the others."

"Like kill me or let me die slowly in the dungeons?" I say with smirk. He stops and looks straight at me. His look makes me feel uneasy, but I don't back away.

"Listen, under normal circumstances I wouldn't even bother leading you to the safety. You're right, I can't kill you as long as I don't know all the circumstances it could cause, but if you keep bothering me, I will find some excuse why I couldn't bring you back alive." He says threateningly. For some reason I don't mind about the tone in his voice anymore.

"Are you trying to tell me that you're helping me, because someone told you to do so?" I raise my eyebrow questioningly. He just turns away, but that's enough for me as an answer. When he turns at me again, he can see the smirk on my face.

"Did someone ever told you that you're annoying?" He asks and I can't help but laugh. He glares at me, but right now it makes me laugh even more. When I calm down a little, I answer him.

"Don't know. I'm not usually meeting my enemies in situations where they can't harm me." I mock him, now pretty sure about the fact that he won't hurt me. He doesn't seem to be pleased by that.

"Keep on mind that the only reason I didn't kill you yet is the fact that we are in this twisted reality, but once we get back, I'll make sure you'll be the first one on my list." He states, leaving no space for doubts that his words are completely serious.

"Ok, I get it. So, is it a promise? That you won't kill me at least as long as we are stuck in here?" I ask. He looks at me with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Unless you will keep this behavior of yours, I will try." He says and I smile. He doesn't seem to be impressed by it, but I don't mind.

"Good, I guess. That's at least something. By the way, do you have any idea why are we the only ones who know that this isn't how it should be? Or did you meet someone else who would know?" I ask, getting serious. Even though he is my enemy, he is the only one with whom I can talk about this matter right now.

Also we just made an agreement that he won't hurt me as long as we are here, so why don't use it as an advantage? There is quite a high chance that he knows something I don't, though I know that he probably won't share every of his information with me.

It takes him quite a while before he answers and we start to walk again. I'm trying to keep with his steps, which is quite troublesome because he now walks faster than before.

"No one else in this castle is aware of the facts we know." There is no doubt in his statement.

"This certainty of yours is quite suspicious." I point out.

"Of course I'm certain, you were the only one who showed fear when you saw me. If there was someone else from our reality, they would show something similar upon seeing me, but everyone takes my presence pretty lightly." He answers with a hint of bitterness in his voice. I'm sure he doesn't like the way people are acting to him in here.

The way he used is kinda egoistical for getting this information, but I must agree that it has it's logic. He really is an expert to raise all kinds of emotions in people. If it wasn't fear like with me, then it would be hatred or something else.

"How sad, no one fears you here." I say mockingly, but quickly jump back in effort not to get hurt, in case he would want to brake his promise. I myself am surprised that I'm acting so freely and carelessly in his presence, but I just can't help it.

"I wouldn't go that way if I were you." He states and I stop and look at him curiously.

"Says the one who tried to kill me in more than one occasion. What is there?" I ask. He doesn't answer. At least not immediately.

Silence is his typical answer and I'm starting to get really irritated by it. I want answers and he seems to know at least something.

"There could be anything, but what's more important, you would get lost again and I won't go to search for you this time." He states calmly and I look at him confused.

"Oh, that explains everything." I say sarcastically, when he doesn't continue. "But what do you mean by anything?" I try to ask. He rolls his eyes and turns away from me again.

"Really, I thought you would be smarter." He utters. I almost can't hear him how quietly he says it, but I do and it angers me. I step in front of him and he looks at me a little surprised.

"You are such a jerk, you know? Why are you so full of yourself? You're not that great!" I snap at him. He just smirks.

"I don't think so." His smirk even widens and I clench my fists. He wants to say something more, but I stop him.

"No! Don't say anything and just get me out of here." I say resolutely, he smiles and starts to walk away again. I remember the question he didn't answer me before, so I decide to ask again.

"There's one question you didn't quite answer me yet. Why did _you_ come to help me? Why didn't Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru or anyone else come?" I look at him while we both keep walking. He doesn't look at me, but answers quite soon, without his usual delay.

"However ordinary these corridors might seem to you, this place is very special. For those who depend on their senses like Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru do, this part of the castle can easily become a maze from where they might not find a way out. Right now I'm the only one who knows this place enough to not to get lost." I look at him questioningly and he continues.

"Even though it probably doesn't seem that way, these walls are practically living beings. I still don't know what causes it, but I figured out how it works, so that way I can walk around in here without getting lost. It has it's advantages since no one else is coming here, so it's peaceful here and nobody can bother me." I think about it, but I still don't get what he means.

"Fine, but that still doesn't explain why is it so confusing for those who depend on their senses." I point out and he smiles.

"Of course, with human senses you probably wouldn't notice." He looks at me shortly and then continues. "These walls can change their place, so there's no point in trying to remember the turns you take, you'd get lost no matter how good your memory is. Other than that, they act like a sponge. They suck all the scents, sounds and even light in and then let them out somewhere else." My eyes widen as I'm starting to get what he is trying to tell me.

"Listen." He continues and I do as he says, though I don't know what should I listen to. "There's no echo. Even though these corridors are empty, you can hear just our voices, but if there was someone for example behind that corner." He points to the nearby turn. "They wouldn't hear us at all, or they would hear us from other direction." I listen carefully and realize that it's true.

"Later I will maybe explain to you how it works, because this is the only place where we can talk freely and I'm afraid that we will have to cooperate to set the things right." I stare at him. I definitely didn't expect him to say something like that.

"Ok." I say bewilderedly. "How far is it to the exit?" I ask and he seems to be in thought.

"Well, it should be just a few turns, stay close or you might end up running in circles here until you die." He smirks and I know he's back to himself, the talk about any cooperation already forgotten.

In a little while we can see Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru waiting for us. When they see us, they sigh in relief and their faces lit up.

"Naraku, what took you so long? We were starting to think that you got lost yourself." Inuyasha starts. I look at Naraku who has a hard time not to glare at Inuyasha for even mentioning something like that. I try to hold back the chuckle, but all three of them notice it anyway.

"Glad to see you." I'm trying to avoid talking about my earlier behavior. "I was starting to freak out when Naraku came to save me." I turn at him and smile sweetly. "Thank you so much for saving me." I can see the irritation in his eyes when he looks at me.

"Cut it out. I have no interest in your gratitude." He snaps at me and then turns and heads back from where we came.

"He wasn't always like that, I wonder what happened. I think I will have to have a talk with him." I hear Inuyasha to say and when I proceed everything he just said, I can't hold it any longer and start to laugh. Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are watching me with concern, but that makes me laugh even more.

"Are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asks and I nod, still laughing. When I calm a little, an idea comes to my mind and I have a hard time not to start to laugh again.

"Please, can I be present when you have that talk with him? I would really love to be there." I look at him with pleading eyes, he just raises his eyebrows at me.

"That I will have to consider, but I don't think he would be pleased if there was anyone else during that time." He tells me and I nod.

"Either way, we should go. You really scared the hell out of us when we found out that you disappeared in that part of the castle. It's a good thing Naraku started to show interest in that place, otherwise no one would probably ever find you." Sesshoumaru states and I lower my head guiltily. I apologize and we head back to our rooms.

Rest is what I need the most right now. I go straight to my bed when I reach my room and fall asleep almost immediately. Just before the sleep overcomes me, I wonder what other surprises are awaiting me here.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think about Naraku being here? XD And before you start to accuse me that there was no mentioning of Naraku in the last chapter, I swear that the hint I was talking about really is there. It just isn't in the contents XD.<p> 


	5. I Am Not Kikyo

Well, how many times we heard Kagome to say this? XD Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 05 – I Am Not Kikyo<strong>

I am in the gardens again. I just love the peacefulness it provides. Everyone in the castle is in rush, they are expecting some guests to come. That's all I know though, because whenever I ask someone about what's going on, they just say they don't have time to talk to me.

Naraku didn't show up since the time he helped me. It was several days already, but not that I mind. I have no desire to meet him anytime soon, though I know it's inevitable. I just don't like when I know he's somewhere here and I don't know what is he doing.

Thinking about him, I notice as he's walking up to me. It really is strange to see him act like that and I'm sure he was sent to find me, probably by Inuyasha. The chance that he would be searching for me on his own is next to nothing.

"Resting in the gardens became your habit I see." He comments as he comes close enough and I frown.

"Of course. It's nice and peaceful here. Well, not anymore with you here." I state.

"Don't you think you're a little too careless?" He asks and I chuckle.

"Until we don't return to our reality, if ever, I don't see it necessary to be cautious around you." I stick my tongue at him. He doesn't react, so I continue.

"Certainly you didn't come just to chit-chat with me, so why are you here?" I ask.

"Inuyasha has something to tell you, so he sent me to take you to him." He states simply.

"Nothing new. But why would he send you? I mean, I know that Sesshoumaru isn't in the castle right now and since it's always him who's taking me to Inuyasha, he had to send someone else, but why you? There's plenty of people here." I ask and he smirks.

"Good question. When the information about you being a priestess spread around the castle, many of it's inhabitants got nervous. From what I heard, there is a few monks who are working for or with Inuyasha, but there was never a priestess who would come to this place without the intention of harming anyone. They either fear you, or would kill you the first chance they'd get." He starts to explain and I don't like the idea about the whole castle hating me, but I can't be sure if it's the truth, he could as well be playing with me right now.

"Considering the fact that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru deduced that we know each other from before and that we might have been even friends, according to the way you were acting the last time we've met, I'm the only one other than themselves, whom they trust. They even decided I would be your protector when they will be away. Sesshoumaru is really very protective of you." He finishes and my eyes widen.

"Oh my god! You're kidding right? We are far from friends, and if you're really going to be my protector, then I'm already dead. This is stupid!" I shout at him. He seems to be amused by my reaction.

"No, I'm not kidding. I have no reason for that. But trust me, I wasn't very enthusiastic either when I was told this. Now let's go." He turns around and starts to walk back to the castle. I follow him. We walk through the castle and when we reach Inuyasha, he talks with... Kouga?

"This is Kagome, the priestess I've been talking about." He tells him, pointing at me, when we stop beside them. "And this is Kouga from the wolf demon tribe." He turns to me. I smile at Kouga, but he just frowns and looks at Inuyasha.

"I hope I'm not expected to get along with this girl." He comments and I stare at him. I'm really taken aback by what he just said. Inuyasha's answer isn't much better.

"No, but keep on mind that she's under my protection and you know what the consequences would be if I learned that you caused her any harm." At this Kouga nods and with bow towards Inuyasha he leaves, not even giving me a glance.

Usually, Kouga would be nice to me and would be annoyed by Inuyasha's presence, but here it seems that it's right the opposite. I don't know what to think about it and I'm not even sure how I should act to him if we meet again, which I am sure that we will.

Even though that I know that he won't hurt me, I'm sure that he will let me know how he feels about me being in his presence. He was always forward and whether the feelings are positive or negative, he surely won't hesitate to let me taste their full force. I decide that it will be better not to bother him, whatever the reasons for his hatred towards me are.

"Sorry about him, but a few decades ago half of his tribe was slaughtered by a priestess, so it probably won't be easy for him to start to trust you." Inuyasha turns at me, answering my unsaid question. I nod in understanding. I remember how Kouga reacted after Naraku slaughtered his tribe, so I can imagine how he probably feels.

"Alright." Inuyasha starts. "Now, why I called you here. There's going to be a meeting which I would like you to attend too. There are going to be people of various species and origin, but you are the only priestess I know who doesn't mind to be close to demons without trying to kill them, so I would like you to be here as the representative of your kind." I watch him a little bit shocked, but then I smile.

"No problem, I don't mind going there. Though, I'm not sure if I'm the right person for this role. I'm pretty different from other priestesses I met until now and I don't think I share the same opinion as them. I'm not even trained properly." I tell him sincerely.

"Doesn't matter. The point is that you will be there. You don't even have to join the discussions there if you don't want to. Just your presence will be enough." He explains and I nod again. Though, I'm pretty sure that I won't be able to just sit back without getting involved in it, but he just said I don't have to, not that I mustn't.

"May I just ask why you weren't trained?" He asks and his question takes me aback. I know I can't tell him I'm from another reality, but should I tell him I'm from the future? I look into his waiting eyes and I know that it wouldn't be a very good idea.

"I'm from a place where it isn't needed. There aren't any demons to threaten us, so these things aren't considered as necessary." I explain with as little information put in it as I can.

"Really? A place without demons? I've never heard about something like that. Are you sure that such place exists at all?" He asks doubtfully, but with interest. I just smile.

"Of course. It's well hidden so only those who live there know about it. I can't tell you much more about it though or take you there. It would be against our laws to bring a stranger to our place." I say, hoping that he would accept it and we could move to another topic.

"Kagome." He smiles kindly. "I'm not a stranger, am I?" He asks and I frown. The way he says it is highly suspicious.

"Using such mean tactics. Shame on you." I say playfully and we both laugh. When we calm down again, he continues.

"Tell me, am I?" He insists on his question and I sigh.

"How can you be so stubborn?" I whine. "Of course you're not a stranger, but that counts only for me. For my people you _are_ stranger and that's what matters here." I explain and this time he nods. I'm relieved that he finally got it that I won't be telling him anything else.

"Even if you introduced me to them?" He tries again with smirk and I almost smack him, but stop myself in time. He just laughs. I realize that he said that just to tease me.

Unable to do anything else, I frown and say the only word which comes to my mind when Inuyasha annoys me.

"Sit!" I shout and Inuyasha just stares at me with confusion written all over his face. I knew it wasn't going to work, but just saying that eased my anger a little.

Unexpected chuckle draws my attention and I look that way to see Naraku, who was with no doubt present here during my whole conversation with Inuyasha, but I completely forgot about him.

"Are you sure you're not forgetting something?" He asks smirking and I feel a new wave of anger coming to me.

"Listen! Stop with this right now or I swear I'll sit _you_ into the oblivion!" I shout in anger, but he just laughs.

"Like if you could do it." He states and heads off, obviously in very good mood. I storm away in the opposite direction, completely forgetting about Inuyasha. Though, mindful of my last experience with storming away like this, I soon slow down and look around to find out which way to go.

"You are lucky we've met here. If I met you in my lands, I wouldn't hesitate to kill you the second I would see you." I quickly turn around to see Kouga standing just a step from me.

"Listen, Kouga." I say with a hint of fear. He really looks scary like this. "I'm really sorry for what happened to your tribe, but I had nothing to do with that." I try to convince him, but it doesn't seem to work.

"Even if I tell you that you look awfully lot like the priestess who did that to us? Will you still try to deny it?" He says threateningly and my eyes widen.

"Could you be talking about Kikyo? Did she do that to you?" I ask.

"How would you know her name if it wasn't you?" He asks again and I shiver. "I don't know how you managed to keep your youth for those forty years, but I'm pretty sure you are the same person." Now, this really angers me. I hate being compared to Kikyo and he even dares to say that we are the same person.

"Either you're dense or blind!" I snap at him. "Inuyasha told you clearly that my name is Kagome! Kagome, not Kikyo! So remember that! I look young, because I am young and I'm not using anything to make me look that way. And don't you ever compare me to Kikyo again! I'm not her!" I stop yelling and find myself standing in front of him with my hand pointing at him in angry gesture.

Right now there is such silence that it makes me very uneasy. Kouga watches me with shocked expression on his face and then he smirks.

"Ok, so you're not her, but you still look a lot like her and if you can't change this, then keep your distance from me, because I don't wish to see that face. Now go away and stop disturbing me." He says almost with disgust and I fold my arms.

"Until you apologize to me for saying that I'm Kikyo, I won't move from this spot." I say still a bit angry and he looks at me surprised by my request.

"Stupid girl. What makes you think I would apologize to someone like you?" He asks mockingly and I almost growl.

"May I ask you to repeat it? I think I didn't hear you very well. You know, we humans have not so keen sense of hearing, so you must talk more clearly for me to hear you properly." I tell him, faking sincerity.

Oh, how I am pleased with the expression on his face now. The surprise and annoyance, together with uncertainty and complete shock are definitely worth of saying that.

"No games girl. You heard me well and I'm not going to repeat it or change my statement." He says sternly, but with not as much certainty as at the start of this conversation.

"Kouga, come on. Drop this act and let's try to get along. It won't do any good if we will fight each other." I say kindly, hoping it would work.

"I tolerate you in my presence only because you're under Inuyasha's protection. Don't forget that. And keep on mind that I have no need to get along with you. This conversation is over." He states and walks off without waiting for my answer.

Sighing, I also start to walk away, back from where I came. Somehow I find a way out of the castle and I'm just walking around aimlessly.

Clenching my fists I'm trying to hold back tears. Until now, most of the differences were more or less for good. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are getting along really well and they both are acting much better than in my reality.

Of course, there's the fact about Naraku being here, but even that is somehow for good. We are not trying to kill each other and I think that maybe if we will stay here long enough, he might even change to be a better person. Though, it's very unlikely, but that chance is here.

Maybe loosing Kouga as my friend isn't the worst thing which will happen here to me and I'm really afraid of that possibility. It's not right and I just can't stand the fact that he hates me. I think I can say that I'm in better relationship with Naraku than with him and that's really unnerving.

I really miss his chasing me around and calling me his woman, even though it can be really annoying sometimes, but that's him. That's how he is supposed to act around me, not to hate me. I glance towards the gates and I see a huge crowd there.

Numbers of people are gathered around a newcomer, whom I cannot see yet. When the crowd parts, a wide smile spreads across my face. For a second I remember my fears that even this relationship might not end up very well, but seeing the face of my friend, I can already tell it's not the case.

Going forward with determination, our eyes meet, and I can see the kindness in them. There are no negative feelings at all and it gives me more confidence. I have no doubts. I now know that this relationship won't end up like the one with Kouga and my smile just widens as we're getting closer to each other.


	6. Play Dead

**Chapter 06 – Play Dead**

"Dear, such a beautiful lady." Miroku states upon seeing me and I can't help but smile.

Even though that he doesn't seem to know me, I'm glad that, unlike Kouga, he's acting friendly. When I'm close enough, he grabs my hands into his, but before he has the chance to say anything, I draw my hands back.

"Miroku... forget it." I state with frown and he looks at me confused. At first I think that it's because me saying his name, but then I realize that it's not the case.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It didn't come to my mind that you wouldn't like someone touching you. I just wanted to greet you properly." He says with kind smile.

"No, it's not that I don't like someone touching me. It's more like that I didn't want _you_ to touch me and say something improper." I explain, remembering all the times when we've met some girls.

"Something improper? What do you have in mind?" He asks. I watch him for a little while and see that there's no deception and that he's really serious about his question.

"Leave it." I say with sigh, realizing that here he probably isn't the lecher as I know him. Just another difference I will have to deal with.

"Alright." He smiles again. "Did you come here for the meeting?" He asks then as we start to walk towards the castle.

"Yeah, kind of." I say and when I see his puzzled look, I continue. "I didn't come here with the purpose of attending the meeting, but once I was here, Inuyasha asked me to go there too, because I'm the only priestess he knows and is willing to stay in presence of demons. I don't even know what is that meeting about." I admit and he laughs.

"Even I don't know exactly what is it about. I just know that there will be discussed something important." He tells me and I nod. We continue walking silently and I find myself that I don't know what to talk about with him at all.

Realizing that Miroku probably won't talk either, I'm left to my thoughts. After a while of thinking about everything and nothing, an idea strikes me and I turn at Miroku with smile.

"I would like to ask you for something." He looks at me and when I'm sure I have his full attention, I continue. "I have a friend who likes to annoy me and I would like to get back at him somehow, so I thought that I could use the subjugations beads on him, do you have some you could borrow me?" I ask with smile.

"Sure I do, but I don't think it is a good idea. No matter what your intentions towards your friend would be, how do you think it will be taken by him and the other inhabitants of this castle?" He tries to talk me out of it.

"No worries. I can take care of that." I smirk. "And moreover, I'm under Inuyasha's protection so nothing can happen to me." I add confidently and see the surprise in Miroku's face.

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you." He slowly hands me the beads and I smile victoriously.

"Thank you, and don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. See you later." I wink at him and head off in search of my _friend_.

Searching for him was never easy in our reality, but here it isn't such a big problem. Maybe it's because he can't be using his barriers to stay hidden or maybe because everyone is in good terms with him.

Only thing I have to do when I want to find him is to ask someone and they usually tell me. The only trouble which can occur is when he's in the dungeons. There's just no way how to find him in there as he's the only one who knows it there.

Maybe he will teach me how to not get lost in the dungeons, as he promised me before, but maybe what I'm planning now will completely blow up this option.

Even though that it's dangerous and that I will probably regret it, if not immediately, then at least once when we get back to our reality, I still think it's worth it.

Of course I was told that he's in the dungeons, so I go there and stop just before entering. I can imagine he wouldn't be pleased if he would have to save me again and I don't want to risk that he would just leave me there.

"Naraku? Are you here somewhere?" I call, hoping that he would hear me. I'm pretty sure that he _can_ hear me, so the more important question is if he will show up.

Empty corridors is the only thing welcoming me and after a while of waiting I sigh and turn around to walk away. There's no point in waiting here any longer.

"You sure have some guts to come here and call me in such way." I hear a voice coming from behind me and as I turn around, I smirk.

"Oh, I thought you wouldn't come at all." I say sweetly. He narrows his eyes and I know that he already suspects me from something. Though, I don't mind.

Unless he would be able to read my mind, I don't think he can figure out what I'm planning, and I'm pretty sure that he doesn't possess this ability.

"What do you want." He asks strictly, but I just smile sweetly.

"Only to give you a gift." I answer kindly.

Unaware of my intentions he looks rather amused by my offer, but the suspicion doesn't disappear from his eyes completely.

"Let's see then, but I doubt you could bring whatever what could be useful for me." He states and I smile.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll like it." I wink at him. "Though, you have to close your eyes first." I add and he looks at me doubtfully.

Even though that he doesn't trust to my intentions, he closes his eyes and I smirk at my victory. The further I'm advancing in my plan, the more I'm aware of how bad outcome this could have for me, but for some reason I can't find myself to care that much about it. I carefully put the beads around his neck and I freeze as he opens his eyes.

X-times before I saw his evil eyes, but never from such close distance. I shiver and remember how many times I wished for him to just drop dead. _Dead_. I smirk at that idea, realizing that I don't need to use _sit_ as I planned, but that I can use whatever I want.

"Play dead!" I shout and he falls to the ground with a loud thud and he grunts. I don't wait for him to rise up and quickly run away. Though, it's to no avail and he soon blocks my path, looking really angry.

End of my life seems to be coming sooner than I thought. He growls and grabs me by the throat. I have a hard time to breath and I know that I'm in really big trouble. I can't manage to produce a single sound, much less the needed command and I'm sure I'm already about to pass, when...

"Certainly you have a good explanation for your actions." I hear a voice say and I feel as Naraku looses his grip. I catch my breath while looking at my savior, glad more than ever to see him here.

"This is not over yet." Naraku spats out and then leaves. I look at Sesshoumaru who is watching me worriedly.

"This is unacceptable." He growls. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he'll be punished." He turns at me and my eyes widen.

"Oh, there's no need for that." I quickly oppose, knowing my part in this situation. "I'm sure he just needs to cool down." I assure him and he looks at me doubtfully.

"Better don't try to be covering him. He could have killed you and according to his last words he didn't seem that he would cool down on his own." He tells me and I sigh.

"Even though it might not seem that way, it was my own fault that he attacked me. Please, just leave it. I don't need him to be angry at me more than he already is." I try to convince him, but he seems to be really determined.

"I don't see anything you could have done, which could give him the right to attack you. There's no other chance. I can't let him go without punishment after he attacked you like this." He says threateningly and I sigh.

"No, please, Sesshoumaru. I promise I'll tell you if he does it again, but for now, just leave it." I know that his reaction could be expected, considering what have I done to him and I was really a fool that I thought I could go through this alone. If Sesshoumaru didn't come, I could be dead by now.

"Did it even occur to you that if he does it again, you might not survive at all?" He asks and his question takes me aback. I know that Naraku could silence me just like today, causing me not to be able to say the spell, thus being able to easily kill me, and next time there might not be anyone to save me like today, but I didn't want to admit to myself that there would be some next time like this at all.

"Ehm, I didn't think about that, though, I'm pretty sure that he really just needs to cool down and then we will be able to talk things over." I assure him and he sighs.

"Maybe you could at least tell me what did you do to make him attack you." He then tries another strategy and I nod, not having the strength to oppose anymore.

"Ok, well, I was talking with Miroku and it was there when that idea struck me." I pause to take a deep breath before continuing. "I used the subjugation beads on him." I say and I see as his eyes widen in surprise.

"Now I think I can understand it, but he still didn't have the right to attack you. Why did you do that anyway?" He asks again and I sigh.

"Could we just leave this matter for some other time please?" I try and to my surprise he nods.

"As you wish, but I will want to know the answer some other day." He says and I know that there's no space for arguing. I sigh and he leads me through the corridors.

"So, where have you been those last few days?" I ask.

"There were some people I had to gather for the meeting. They either came with me or promised to come on their own." He explains and I nod.

"Looks like there's going to be really a lot of people, right?" I ask and Sesshoumaru nods.

"Either way, you should go to the healers to look at your throat, in case the damage would be worse than it looks." He then looks at me sternly and I sigh.

"But I don't think it's necessary. I feel alright, really." I try, but his look almost makes me to back away.

"Unless you want me to take you there by force, you'll go there." He says almost threateningly and this time I nod, not wanting even him to get angry.

"That's good. Also, I would recommend you to avoid Naraku for a while, at least until I have a talk with him." He adds and again, I nod.

"I guess I would be avoiding him even if you didn't tell me so." I sigh. "He isn't the kind of person I would want to meet when he's angry." I admit and Sesshoumaru raises an eyebrow while looking at me.

"Could you then explain to me why did you make him angry in the first place?" He asks and I giggle nervously.

"Oh, well, he was annoying me and I just wanted to get back at him. At that time I wasn't really thinking about the fact that he could get angry." I say honestly and this time it's him who sighs.

Unusual reaction indeed, to see him like this, but I enjoy seeing him as he shows his emotions more. It makes him less distant and it makes me feel better in his presence. Yet, he's still pretty much himself.

"Looks like you're pretty careless considering your safety." He states and I chuckle.

"Don't underestimate me though. I might be doing some stupid things once in a while, but I can take care of myself." I say stubbornly.

"Never thought otherwise." He smirks and I can say that he doesn't really mean it, so I just frown, which makes his smirk grow wider.

"This isn't funny." I oppose, folding my arms to prove my point. He laughs at my action and my jaw almost drops as I stare at him not believing my eyes.

"Later we can discuss this more, but now I have to go. Make sure you'll visit the healers." He reminds me and then he's already walking away.

Even if I tried, I wouldn't be able to move, that I'm sure about. I know that Sesshoumaru is more open here towards the others, but I never imagined to see him laugh like this.

All the relationships I created while being here are somehow strange though. If not for my today's great idea, I think me and Naraku could get along in a way, but now I really wonder where this will be going.

Valuing my life, I'm definitely going to avoid any places where he could show up. I know that it might not be easy though, but on the other hand, maybe he will not try to kill me again. I sigh as I realize that it's not very likely and I start to walk towards the healers as Sesshoumaru told me. It doesn't seem like a bad idea to me anymore. If nothing else, at least I won't be alone.

Even though I'm not really afraid to be alone at all, with the knowledge of raging Naraku being somewhere in the castle, I just don't feel that safe. Who would anyway, especially since he's angry at me.

Sesshoumaru probably said it right. I'm really good in getting myself into troubles. I guess that I have to have some guardian angel looking after me, otherwise I would be already dead, but I wonder... for how long will be this guardian angel willing to keep up with my carelessness?

As I'm walking through the castle, I notice as the people I'm passing are giving me strange glances. I'm trying to pretend that I don't notice, but soon I assume that they already have to know what happened, which is the reason for their reactions.

Not that I would expect that no one would ever find out about what I did, but honestly, I never thought it would spread out that fast.

Good thing is that no one takes any action against me. They're probably worried of Inuyasha's or Sesshoumaru's reactions if something happened to me, but that's probably the only thing which is stopping them.

Of course, I didn't have the best reputation since I came here and only because Sesshoumaru took me here and Inuyasha accepted me, I'm tolerated. I will probably have to do something to prove that I'm not a threat, but with my temperament and with what I did today, it won't be an easy task.

Being me, I'm sure that even with good intentions I will probably mess something up and turn more people against me. Maybe I could ask someone for help with this. But whom?

Even though that there is a few people who don't really judge me, I'm not sure if they would be willing to help me in this situation and if they would, then if they would know how to get me out of the mess I created.

Here, in this palace, where almost everyone seems to despise me at some level, I will have to find a way how to live through it. This is probably the first time I regret that Naraku actually has a good reputation here so a lot of people would take his side with no doubt.

If not for this, then most of the inhabitants of this castle are half-demons, as is he, while I'm a priestess, a natural enemy. How can I compete with that?

Nothing what I do seems to be right. I think that in the situation here I'm even starting to forget how dangerous Naraku can really be. I would never dare to do something like I did today, back then in my own reality, yet here I carried it out until the end. Regardless my bad situation, I smirk a bit.

Dangerous or not, I still don't regret anything.


	7. Good And Bad

**Chapter 07 – Good And Bad**

Dodging all the hateful glares of the inhabitants of the castle is starting to be quite difficult. Everyone already knows what happened between me and Naraku, well, what happened here, in this reality at least, and everyone is clearly showing me what do they think about that. They hate me, not just dislike, but hate. The only reason I'm still alive is the protection I was provided with by Inuyasha.

Inuyasha wasn't very happy when he heard about what I did either. The look he gave me at that time is certainly something I wouldn't want to see again. At that moment I was sure he would kill me himself. Thankfully, that didn't happen, but he practically ordered me to remove the beads from Naraku.

Does he really think I will do that? After so much effort I put into it, there's no way. I don't care if I will have to face Inuyasha again for not removing it, but I'm definitely not going to let Naraku wander around with no control.

Also, I never let anyone to lead my life and my actions, why should I change it now just because everything and everyone is so weird here? Maybe I could explain to Inuyasha why did I do that and he wouldn't try to force me to remove it anymore?

No, that probably wouldn't work. Even if he by any chance believed me that I'm from another reality, there's no way he would trust me about Naraku being evil. After all, I'm here as a new person, and nobody knew me before I came here, but from what I know, Naraku is supposedly living here for a long time already. They trust him and they have no reason not to, while on the other hand, I'm exactly the opposite.

Young human girl, who acts weird, talks weird, dresses up weird, who's getting herself into trouble almost on daily basis and is doing stupid things which are getting her into even more trouble. A girl which also happens to be a priestess, someone the inhabitants of this castle fear the most. Unlike Naraku, they have no reason to trust me at all and after _that_ incident with subjugation beads, my reputation has gone only worse.

Only if Inuyasha didn't give me that order, I wouldn't be thinking all these thoughts right now. Just what should I do? I can't remove the beads, or even get anywhere close to Naraku at the moment, but I also can't ignore Inuyasha's order. If there was someone I could talk to, but there are only demons or half-demons around and they are out of question. The only person without demon blood I know about is Miroku, but since he warned me about this beforehand, there isn't much chances he would want to help me. He would most likely just mock me by saying _'I told you so.'_ or something.

Nobody around here would help me, that I'm certain of. I have to think about something by myself, but it's not that easy. Strangely, the only person with whom I can talk freely is the very same person who's right now very mad at me. The person, who, under normal circumstances, is my arch enemy and I guess I just transferred this relationship of ours even here.

Everything is just getting worse, no matter what I do. Maybe I should just sit in a corner and don't do anything. It would certainly save trouble to a lot of people, including myself.

"This is not acceptable!" A voice suddenly rings through the corridors, interrupting my thoughts. That voice is familiar, very familiar, and I smile. That person is exactly the one who could help me right now. If nothing else, she shouldn't be holding any grudge against me for anything and we're both human and both females. I'm sure we will get along well, even if her personality will be somehow different.

"Hello, what's going on?" I follow the voices and ask when I reach the speaker. I was right, it really is Sango and beside her there is her brother Kohaku. I smile. I'm glad they are not separated in here. Though, I notice that Kirara isn't anywhere in sight. Why didn't Sango take her with her? She looks at me and her face lits up.

"I'm so glad I can finally talk with someone normal here. All these demons around here are really getting on my nerves. If I didn't have to be here, I wouldn't, but father had to go somewhere else, so he sent us here instead of him. As if it wasn't enough, now this creature is trying to take my weapons away." Sango says, pointing with her head towards the half-demon girl standing next to her. According to her features, one of her parents was probably a lynx demon or something like that.

"Nobody is allowed to carry weapons here during the meeting." She says humbly, but Sango just snorts.

"Keep quiet. I'm definitely not going to leave my weapons while I'm surrounded by demons." Sango spats at the girl and I just stare at her. I've never seen her acting so harsh to anyone, but on the other hand, I can understand her. After all, she is a demon slayer, it's understandable for her to be cautious around demons.

"There's nothing to be worried about. No one's going to attack anyone, I promise. Please, just hand out the weapons for the time being. You'll get them back when you'll be leaving." I try to convince her myself. Maybe she will be more willing if she hears this from someone who actually hasn't a demon blood in them.

"How can you be on their side? They are demons. They cannot be trusted." She opposes.

"As I already said, no one will attack you, but if they really did, with their number, I don't think it would matter whether you would have your weapons or not." I try to be reasonable and Sango actually thinks about it.

"That might be true, but if I have my weapons with me, I would at least take some of them with me." She says stubbornly and I fight the urge to sigh. Instead I just stare at her with challenging look in my eyes and in the end it's her who sighs.

"I just hope I won't regret it." She says and with that she hands out her weapons, her brother following her example. I smile, noticing the relief on that girl's face. Obviously, there's the same kind of feelings towards demon slayers as there is towards me. Demon slayers aren't welcome here either.

"Why don't we go for a walk? Or to get something to eat?" I suggest, when it's just me, Sango and Kohaku.

"Ok, that sounds nice." She says and looks at her brother questioningly.

"Unless you want me to die of boredom from listening to girl talks, I'll pass." Kohaku answers dryly and already starts to walk away.

"Looks like he's not joining, but don't mind him. I'm sure he will be better on his own. He was never very social with strangers." Sango explains and I nod. I am more comfortable with being with just Sango as well. I have so many things I want to talk to her about, but first I have to figure out her personality. Turning her against me due to some stupid mistake definitely isn't my plan.

"Don't you feel strange with all these demons surrounding us?" Sango asks when we are alone in the gardens. I took her here because that's where I feel the most comfortable. Also, not many people is coming here, so it's really peaceful here.

"Feel strange? I don't know. I never really thought about it. Where I'm from, demons are considered to be just fairy tales, so it took me by surprise to find out they are actually real, but I think they are very much like humans, at least in certain ways. There are good ones and bad ones. There's nothing like that one specie is bad just because you think it's that way. There are good demons too, it's just harder to find them." I say honestly and she looks at me as if I just fell from a tree and hit my head.

"Oi, now you're talking like those monks. Nothing good ever came from demons. It would be best if they all just perished. You're really lucky that they aren't in your home. Maybe that's why you have so naive view about them." She talks to me like to a kid and I sigh.

"Really. Do you honestly think this way? I won't argue with you that there _are_ bad demons. Actually, I am just in a really huge trouble right now because of one such, but why don't just admit that there might be even good ones? It's not that you would have to stop doing what you do just because of that. I've actually met several very friendly and kind demons." I say again determined. I'm still wondering about where is Kirara, but with this Sango's view of things, I'm kind of afraid to ask.

"Good demons... That's just ridiculous, you know?" She says bitterly. "I once thought similarly to you and even took a demon cat to my care, but in the end she betrayed me and it almost cost me my life. I'm not going to make the same mistake again." She finishes and my eyes widen. Is she talking about Kirara? If it's so, then I'm starting to understand my fears. Did Kirara really betray Sango in this reality? Something like that is unimaginable for me.

"Even if you say so, you can't just decide over the whole race just because of one event." I say in the end and Sango frowns.

"This wasn't the only example. There's many more. Demons are treacherous creatures. They will even pretend to be your friends, to be on your side, only to stab you in the back later. You absolutely cannot trust to anything they say or do. It's in their nature to be like that. Well, I won't be trying to convince you any further as you seem to be pretty determined about your opinion of things, but let me at least warn you. No matter what they say or do, always keep your eyes and mind open. You never know when they turn against you." She says with determination and I know that she really means it, even though I don't really agree with her.

"Thank you for the warning, but I don't think I will change my opinion anytime soon. Anyway, there is something I would like to talk with you about. It's about the trouble with a demon I was talking about earlier and I would really appreciate your help." I change the topic and she actually smiles.

"Of course I'll be glad to help you. Go ahead." She encourages me and I tell her the story which put me on the hatred list of every inhabitant in this castle, barring maybe Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, but even that isn't certain. They are quite good actors.

"And _you_ are trying to convince me that there are good demons? You are lucky they didn't kill you yet, however, I definitely agree with you about not taking the beads away. If he's really that bad as you say, you can never be cautious enough." She says, almost as if making fun of me. I can't blame her. First I go around with my talks about good demons and then I tell her that the whole castle hates me for trying to get one of them under control.

Discussing this with Sango helps me to set my mind, but I have to also think about the consequences in case I don't do as Inuyasha told me. What could he do to me if I didn't take it off? My life is in his hands, but on the other hand, Sesshoumaru might protect me. Even after I told him what happened, he still seemed to be on my side. No matter what I think about, I still feel more safe with raging Inuyasha, than with Naraku without a bit of control.

"Don't think about it that much." Sango tells me. "You did the right thing, don't let anyone else to change it into the worst mistake you'd ever make." She tells me with smile and I nod.

"Seems like I will have to find an excuse I will tell to Inuyasha for why I couldn't take the beads off. I'm pretty sure he won't be happy, but you're right. I just wouldn't feel safe if I let Naraku walking around just like that. Inuyasha might at least kill me quickly and without suffering." I state the last sentence a bit sarcastically and Sango laughs.

"How can you say something like this so bluntly? You're really a strange girl, you know." She tells me and I smile.

"I know, I hear that a lot." I answer, causing her to laugh a bit more. I'm glad, even though that we were in disagreement before, we were able to find our way to each other. I know now that I can count on her as my friend and I can't even tell how happy I'm about that.

Purple hue starts to paint the western side of the sky before we know it and we head back to the castle. As I walk with Sango to her room, I realize that our rooms are actually pretty close.

Pure coincidence or did someone set it up on purpose? After all, we are both human and both females, so it would be understandable even if it's on purpose. I smile and let it go. It doesn't matter anyway.

Only stupid people would bother with something which doesn't matter and even though I might be reckless at times, I wouldn't call myself stupid. I just have a bad luck, that's all. The point is that we are close to each other and can visit each other whenever we want.

I tell Sango that whenever she would decide to come by, I won't mind and she answers me similarly. We part with a few greetings and when she steps into the room, I turn around and start to walk away. I'm not heading to my own room, but to Inuyasha's. There's something I need to tell him and the sooner he hears it, the better.

Nothing he would say can change my mind. I'll just tell him the truth, that I don't mind anyone in the castle, but I just don't feel safe when I'm around Naraku. He will have to accept it whether he likes it or not.

Honesty is the best weapon in these matters and I just hope he will understand that I'm not going to take advantage of the subjugation beads and just use them if necessary. If Naraku won't do anything which would make me feel threatened, I have no reason to use it, but if there will be such a situation, then I will not hesitate.

Everything seems so simple now, after I talked about it with Sango. I'm glad she arrived here. I don't know what I would do if she didn't come and she came at the best time as well. Maybe I would come to the very same decision on my own, but it would probably take me much longer to actually decide. It's really nice to have someone I can talk to freely, though I still have to be careful about some facts, but that's not that much.

Reaching Inuyasha's door, I stop in front of it, taking a few deep breaths. I need to look firm, and show no hesitation which he could use against me eventually. My breathing calms and my mind sets. I stretch my hand and start to open the door.

Entering that dimly lit room makes me feel a bit uneasy once more, but I quickly shake that feeling away. I know what I have to say and I am determined to do just that. Bad luck Naraku, I'm definitely not letting you out of my grasp anytime soon.


End file.
